Jeeps, Peeps & Leaps: A Christmas Story
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Sam, Jack & Cassie are about to spend their first Christmas as a family...but there's a little bump in the road first.


**Jeeps, Peeps & Leaps: A Christmas Story**

_This is a Christmas gift for Gateworld's Sam/Jack Ship Family Discussion Thread, and our celebration of Shipmas 2005! Because we know Sam & Jack are together now, right? Right!_

Sam rolled over and opened her eyes. Something had awakened her, and she tried to determine what that was. Although the bedroom had room-darkening shades, she could tell that it was daylight. Turning her head, she spotted the glow of the clock on the bedside table. 10:30. "Hmm," she thought to herself, "No wonder I'm awake. It's way past time."

A gentle motion from the other direction attracted her attention. Jack had turned over, still sound asleep. She grinned, remembering the romantic evening they had just shared. After that, he _deserved_ to sleep. She sighed, stretched contentedly, and gently got out of bed, being careful not to wake her husband. She made a quick stop by the bathroom and padded down the hall to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was Christmas Eve, and she had things to do.

Sam picked up a remote from the kitchen counter and pointed it toward the living area. At the push of a button, the Christmas tree and window candles lit up. She grinned. "Never toss out an old remote," she thought. "It can always be repurposed." She poured a cup of coffee and inhaled the rich aroma. She took a sip before reaching in a nearby drawer for a pad and pen. It was time to make a list of what had to be done today. The sooner she was finished, the sooner she could relax with Jack and Cassie. The teen should arrive by early afternoon, following another ski trip with the family of a friend from college. This would be _their_ first Christmas as a family...Sam, Jack and Cassie. She felt a lump in her throat, thinking of Janet. Sam still missed her friend, almost two years after her death. She knew Cassie did too. Sam and Jack had been like an extended family to the child ever since she first came to Earth though, and it seemed fitting that they were together now. But she wished Janet could be with them…and then she thought of her dad, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

A pair of arms slid around her waist, and she felt warm breath on her neck. "Penny for your thoughts," he said softly, his voice still thick with sleep. He planted a kiss on her cheek and another just behind her ear.

"I was making a list of what I need to do today," she replied.

"And?"

"That's all."

"Sam…."

"I was thinking about Dad…and Janet."

"That's what I thought," he said softly. He turned her to face him, and reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "We all loved them, Sam. They've been on my mind too. But this is a new beginning…for you, for me _and_ for Cassie. Let's make this Christmas about the present and the future, not the past."

"You're right," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "In fact, you're usually right."

"Then maybe you won't argue with my next statement," he grinned.

"What's that?"

He leaned over to nuzzle her ear. "We should go back to bed," he whispered huskily. She shuddered as his lips began making their way down her neck.

"Oh, yeah," she gasped, as one of his hands left her waist and moved to cup a breast. The kisses stopped. She could feel his cheek expand into a grin. He pulled back to scan her face again and kissed her forehead. Then he took her hand, and silently, they walked back down the hall to the bedroom.

**S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J**

Jack was right again. Her chores were still waiting, but there weren't many left. She enjoyed having him home on extended leave so much that she hadn't realized how much they had accomplished the past few days. And it had started to snow, which made it a good day to stay home. She thought of Cassie and glanced at the clock. The teen was just a few minutes overdue, but with fresh snow on the roads, and a another layer underneath, driving could be dicey. She was reaching for the phone when it rang. "Hello."

"Sam, it's Cassie. I'm running just a little late, and I didn't want you to worry."

"How far away are you?"

"Just a couple of miles. I'll be there in a few minutes. And I have a surprise. Ok, bye!" The line went dead, and Sam wondered what the surprise was.

**S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J**

"Sam! Jack! Where are you?" Cassie's voice rang out as she came through the front door. Sam moved toward the foyer to see Cassie…followed by a very pregnant young woman and a young man.

"Here's my surprise," she smiled, gesturing toward the couple.

Just then, Jack came in from the back yard, carrying a load of firewood, and spotted her. "Cass! I thought I heard a car out---" Jack stopped as he saw the strangers, "---front." He eyed the couple quizzically before shifting his gaze to Cassie. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"This is Margaret West and her husband, Joey," Cassie began, putting her arm around the young woman. "Their car broke down right out of town, and I just couldn't leave them there, not with Margaret in this condition," she said, as she looked down at Margaret's expanded belly.

Sam sighed and glanced at Jack, who seemed to be trying to decide whether to be angry at the girl for picking up strangers or sympathetic to the couple's plight. "No, Cass, you couldn't. It's about 15 degrees today, and Mrs. West must be nearing her due date."

"It could be any time now," Margaret agreed, as Sam motioned her to sit down.

Cassie took Margaret's coat as Jim shrugged out of his jacket. "And you won't believe this, but they're moving her because Joey has been assigned to the Cheyenne Mountain complex."

Jack cocked his head, his internal radar sizing up the situation. "Really?"

The young man moved forward and extended his hand toward Jack. "That's right, sir. Lieutenant Joey West. I'm a computer programmer. We're really sorry to intrude, but we tried to call my brother who lives here, and he must be outside playing with the kids. They're not expecting us until this evening, but we decided to drive all night and get in early because of the forecast. We're just so darn anxious to see them, and with my wife so close to her delivery date..."

Sam re-entered the room. Jack raised his eyebrows. He was so intent on reading the couple's body language and trying to decide if they posed a threat that he hadn't even seen her slip _out_ of the room. She gave him a quick wink and moved to take the couples' coats from Cassie. "Did Cassie tell you that I work at Cheyenne Mountain, and Jack used to work there? I heard Dr. Lee and General Landry discussing you the other day. They say you tested higher than any other programmer who wanted the assignment. I'm sure we'll be lucky to have you here."

Jack doubted the story about the conversation between Landry and Lee, but felt certain Sam had called the base to check the young man's story. He relaxed a little.

"My Aunt Sam is like the smartest person on the base," Cassie said enthusiastically.

"Cassie!" Sam exclaimed. "I think you're exaggerating."

"No, she speaks the truth," Jack chimed in. "There are some extraordinary people there, but in a game of _Jeopardy_, I'd bet on my wife every time."

"Sam is a Lieutenant Colonel, and Jack used to be her commanding officer," Cassie continued enthusiastically. "In fact, he was even the base commander for a year. It's a great story. They've loved each other—like forever—and after eight years, he just couldn't take not being able to be with her any more because of Air Force regulations, so he took a job in Washington, got out of her chain of command," she ran on, almost out of breath, "and they eloped about six months later!"

Sam blushed. "Cassie, I'm sure the Wests are much more interested in something warm to drink than they are in hearing you tell this story," she said, trying to send the girl a hint.

"Wow!" Margaret said, looking at Sam and Jack from a new perspective. "That's some story!"

Lt. West rose quickly from the sofa at full attention, his arm raised in a salute. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said. "I didn't realize you were a general."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Jack grinned. "No need saluting the guy who just carried in the firewood. I'm on leave, so forget the formalities."

"Jack and Sam have been having an extended honeymoon since Thanksgiving," Cassie grinned wickedly.

Jack ignored her. "Hey, West, what about that car of yours? What's the problem?"

"No idea, Sir. Just stopped cold on us. I'm a lot better with computers than I am under hood of a car."

"If you'll tell me where you left it, I'll call the base and have them tow your car there," Sam said. "That'll be one less thing to worry about."

"Thank you, ma'am," the young man smiled. He joined Sam at the phone to explain where the vehicle was.

"We really appreciate your help," Margaret said. Just then, a phone rang. Reaching into her husband's jacket, she pulled out a cell phone. "Hello." She looked toward the kitchen. "Joey, it's your brother." She began explaining what had happened to them. After a moment, she looked up at Jack and held the phone out to him. "He says he'll pick us up if you tell him how to get here."

Jack took the phone from the woman's outstretched hand. "Why don't you tell me where _you_ are and I'll get you here?" He listened for a moment before chuckling. "You're only a mile or so away. Do you know where the park is? Right. We're just across the street. There's a blue Jeep out front that belongs to my niece," he said, winking at Cassie, who was handing Margaret a cup of cocoa. "Sure. We'll keep them warm until you get here. Ok." He flipped the phone closed and laid it on the coffee table in front of Margaret. "They'll be here in just a few minutes."

Sam and Joey returned from the kitchen "Their car will be waiting at the base. Oh, what about your Christmas presents…and maybe a change of clothes? Do I need to call them back and tell them to stop by your brother's house?"

"No, ma'am. Everything we need immediately is in your niece's Jeep. We'll be just fine, but thank you." He smiled and took a long drink of the coffee Sam had poured for him. "In fact, you folks have shown us some real Christmas spirit today. I can't thank you enough. We feel so lucky that Cassandra came along when she did."

They talked a few more minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the front porch. The bell rang, and as Jack went to answer the door, Joey and Margaret began saying their goodbyes. "Come on, Cass," Jack called. "Tell me whose stuff is whose so we can get these folks on their way." Cassie pulled her coat back on and followed Jack outside.

Sam walked Joey and Margaret to the door. "Be careful, honey," Joey admonished his wife. "It's a little slippery. Let me help you down the steps."

He carefully guided her way. When they reached the sidewalk, Margaret turned back toward the house. "Thanks again," she smiled—then gasped.

Sam stiffened. Joey looked positively terrified. "What's wrong, honey?"

Margaret smiled. "Nothing's wrong. But I think my water just broke."

"Brian!" Joey called out to the man helping Jack and Cassie move packages. "Change of plans! We're going to the hospital!"

"It's just a couple of miles," Sam offered. "Shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes, even in this weather."

"Thanks again, ma'am," Joey said.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant," Sam smiled. "See you at work."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied "Right after New Year's."

The couple piled into the waiting vehicle. Jack shut the door. Then, he turned and sprinted back toward the house. He stomped the snow off his boots and stepped back inside. As he walked back into the great room, he said, "Cassie…"

"Tree looks great, Jack. Did you string the lights? Cassie asked. She removed her coat, and didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Cassandra Fraiser," he began, "I'm certain you know better than to pick up strangers!" His voice was a little gruff.

"Ah, Jack, I know, but I just couldn't leave them there."

"You should have called the state police," Sam admonished. "But if you promise never ever to do that again, we'll table our discussion on personal safety…at least until the 26th."

"I'll take whatever I can get," Cassie said gratefully.

"And I'm just glad to be here with you both," Sam smiled.

Jack pulled Sam into an embrace with one arm, and pulled Cassie closer with the other. "Same here," he grinned. "Merry Christmas, you two."

Each woman kissed him on the cheek. Jack hugged them. Yep, this was going to be his best Christmas in a long, long time.


End file.
